Steam
by owmylasagna
Summary: A Saturday morning shower shared between two lovers can only result in one thing; madness. EddyEdd, adults, NSFW.


Saturday morning and Edd had taken the last sip of tea from his mug. Placing down the latest edition of Digestive Tract Digest, he made his way to the bathroom. Nothing was better than an invigorating and cleansing shower to start the day! The sound of the bathroom door closing woke the man still tangled in the sheets in the next room.

Once the temperature of the water reach optimal warmth, not too chill but not too hot as to waste unnecessary energy and scald oneself, Edd stepped into the shower. Immediate relief set in. This was his therapy; the water, the soap, the loofa, and the white noise. Just as he let his face get wet beneath the nozzle, a startling click sounded as the door opened.

"Eddy?"

"Mhmm" he responded, voice still gravelly from sleep. He then peeled off his boxers to take his morning whiz.

"A good morning to you, too" Edd sassed from behind the curtain, now allowing the stream of the shower to soak his hair. The toilet flushed. And then the curtain moved aside as Eddy began stepping in behind Edd. But before he could get a second foot in, the occupant protested.

"No, no, no! Let me shower!"

"Oh, c'mon! Can't we-"

"No, Eddy. I have errands to complete today which means I've already scheduled when I would like to complete those errands, and my shower is part of that schedule. Extending that time will disturb the progression of my day, causing imbalance and unnecessary hastiness!"

Eddy half-tuned out the other man's complaints as he stepped fully into the shower, responding "You sound like a talkin' agenda. Act human sometimes, will ya?".

Now they both stood in the shower facing one another, the water hitting at Edd's back as he crossed his arms and frowned at Eddy. Eddy made a move to reach his lover with a smirk but was no sooner smacked on the hand.

"Yow! Hey!"

"I'm showering, not catering to your early morning indulgences." He swiftly turned to face away from Eddy, but the shorter man could not be deterred and made another step forward closing the two wet bodies together. His hands grasped at Edd's hips.

"Aww," he cooed sweetly, "Not even a little somethin'? It'll be quick – " Edd pulled the hands from his hips and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Not right now. If I promise to schedule a time for sex _later_ would that sate your salacity?"

"What my what? Forget that noise. I'm already hard, Dee." Edd, interested, cocked his head around and – low-and-behold – Eddy indeed had an erection. He gulped and had to avert his gaze. He was keeping his foot down. He did have a schedule to follow. Biting his lip he tried to ignore his own hormonal urges.

"You can always satisfy yourself, couldn't you?"

"Hah!" Eddy scoffed. "Is that yer way of tellin' me t' go fuck myself?"

"In one sense of the phrase…"

"You're shitting me."

"You're not listening to me!" Edd grabbed for the shampoo bottle. "If the duration of my showering and your desire for sexual intercourse occur simultaneously, there is nothing I can do for you that you can't do yourself."

Eddy was irked and frustrated, and by frustrated both with Edd and his erection. Normally Eddy would have been stubborn and persistent, but if there was one thing he knew it was that Edd was equally if not more stubborn and persistent. It meant their relationship had a lot of push and pull. And sometimes it meant complying. Luckily for Eddy in this situation, complying meant he go to masturbate while watching Edd shower. Not too bad.

"Fine," he grunted, taking his own erection into his hand. He stroked his thumb along its length before adding "but you better keep that promise, Captain Calendar".

Edd sighed and smiled slightly in relief. 'Eddy listening. A blessing.' he thought as he squeezed the shampoo into his palm. He massaged it into his hair, or the remainder of his hair. As much as showering relaxed Edd, it also made his hair vulnerable to the impulsive pulling. He methodically repeated in his head as he ran his fingers over the waiting follicles: 'No pulling. No pulling. No pulling'. It was almost a good thing Eddy was there as it made the act even less enticing if someone was there to witness it. Eddy was indeed watching Edd, rhythmically stroking himself.

"What are these big plans today?" Eddy huffed out. Edd began listing off the errands but Eddy really wasn't listening. He mostly wanted to hear the sound of Edd's voice while he was in the process of pleasuring himself. Eddy watched the way Edd's hands moved as they scrubbed and then wiped the bubbles from his hair. He wasn't really bothered by the patches of scalp and over the years Edd had become more comfortable letting Eddy see him hatless. A hat was still necessary as it kept Edd from playing with the hair. Though it was troublesome, it was something uniquely "Double D" so he didn't mind it. Eddy continued to take in the gratifying view as suds slid down Edd's back to his buttocks, then down his legs to his feet and finally down the drain. The water washing over his head, his hands washing, his body wet and dripping; Eddy was enjoying himself greatly.

"That's good" Eddy feigned a reply through his grinning lips. Intermittent groans and moans passed his lips. They were audible to Edd, if only a little bit. He was beginning to half-regret not taking Eddy up on the offer earlier but was also engrossed in his shower. The soapy loofa in hand brought him back to his meticulous cleaning.

"Y'know, you kinda shower like chick."

"Pardon" the loofa ran down his left arm as he turned to Eddy. Their eyes met.

"Just take a long time, is all" he responded, hand still working fervently. As he continued his actions, he noticed Edd had stopped his scrubbing and was simply staring at him.

"What?"

Edd snapped from his stupor. "Your face; I am absolutely magnetized by the amorous look in your eyes, the soft scarlet of your skin, the focus of your brows, how your lips cu-." he had to cut his drabbling short before his own body took to an amorous state!

And Eddy! He was so turned on! For a guy that liked himself so much, he was buzzing with energy hearing Double D speaking that way about him.

"Dee…" he moaned out, but in that moment the lover he called to turned around again and bent over. The sight made Eddy choke on his tongue and he sputtered for a second. Was it an invitation or a tease? He couldn't tell. His eyes were too fixated on Edd's ass to notice the loofa scrubbing away at the left shin.

"Yer killin' me."

"I'm cleaning between my toes."

Eddy didn't care what Edd was doing, but if he scooted his ass any closer… Edd stood back up just as Eddy could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax. His groaning was becoming harder to suppress with every pump of his fist. All the while, Edd wrung the loofa dry with a little extra added tension. The sounds of Eddy behind him made his heart beat heavy. A deep breath to calm himself was necessary as he reached for a bottle of hair conditioner. This too he squeezed into his palm and placed the bottle back. As he ran the product onto his head, he noticed his blunder in failing to close the top properly. Eddy was on the edge now, breathing heavy and biting hard on his bottom lip. His strokes strong and eyes fixed on the body ahead, he witnessed some of the conditioner slip from Edd's dark locks and down the bowed back of his dear lover. The viscous white liquid slowly slithered and then pooled in the sensuous arch of Edd's lower back. The sight was familiar and charging and was all it took to finish Eddy off. With one last jerk, he released with a satisfied rumbling moan all over Edd's back. Edd, shocked by the splattering sensation and Eddy's vocalization, squeezed the conditioner bottle in his hand so hard that that too came shooting out and rocketed to the shower ceiling in a glob. No sooner did Edd drop the bottle and spin around, his body shaking and vibrating with rage.

"EDDY!"

Eddy grinned wide, face red, half lidded eyes locked on Edd, and chuckled.

"You've ejaculated on me!"

Eddy chuckled again, his laughing building up deep inside him

"Don't laugh!" Edd demanded with anger.

Eddy gurgled, holding back the laugh he was warned not to let slip. Edd stepped forward, shouting "Do you find this humorous? You've soiled my efforts of bodily sanitation, extirpated an antiseptic process, contravened cleanliness!" With every word, he came closer to the point that he was gripping Eddy by the biceps, giving intermittent shakes for emphasis.

Eddy could only snicker because during Edd's heated shouts, an interesting factor was detected. Eddy's eyes focused on said "factor" as he held back his laugh. But it was no use and he let it go. His laughter rumbled out before he got a word in.

"Nice hard-on! Should I start the countdown? Because that rocket sure looks ready for lift-off!" Eddy laughed hard, the only way he knew. Edd, taking notice of his own erection which he'd been fighting to keep down, bubbled over with tension.

Eddy began the countdown.

"TEN!"

"Eddy please-."

"NINE!"

"Cease this immature –"

"EIGHT!"

" Fine, I'm conflicted –"

"SEVEN!"

" – but unlike someone –"

"SIX!"

" – I have half a mind –"

"FIVE!"

" – to listen to my –"

"FOUR!"

" – head with precedence to my –"

"THREE!"

" – peni-ACK!"

In the shouting battle, Edd's pressure on Eddy had gotten to a point where Eddy began to lose his footing beneath himself. With Edd's last shout, Eddy's heels slipped and he went sliding – not before grabbing Edd and dragging him along for the ride. The taller crashed over head-first as his feet were knocked out from beneath him by the sliding Eddy. A hand grabbed for the shower curtain on the way down but only succeeding in tearing the entire bar from the walls and the curtain with it. The slipped and flipped bodies tangled in the tub with the curtain, a limb or two spilling from the side with the supporting bar. Water bounced off the bodies. Eddy laughed uncomfortably above Edd before inquiring.

"Jeez, babe. You ok?"

Edd groaned. "Bruises. I'm going to have bruises. Does my head look alright?" Eddy could see a red bump centered on Edd's forehead.

"I'll get you ice" Eddy said and kissed the bump. Edd hissed from the sensitivity of the injury. As Eddy pulled away, heavy stumbling footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

"What happened?! What happened?!" Ed yelled as he turned the corner.

"Real slow on the uptake, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled out to the hall. Edd frantically tried to cover his head and their bodies with the curtains.

"Oh dear… Eddy…" he muttered, then shouted "Ed, please refrain from –" but it was too late and the third Ed quickly appeared in the doorway. He stood frozen for a second in a frenzied sweat.

"We're busy!" Eddy shouted. And as quickly as he arrived into the doorway, Ed turned back around but not before shouting back an "Okay! I'm not here!"

Eddy chuckled while Edd looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? He's seen worse."

Edd stiffened and his eyes widened.

"Has he!?"

With another laugh, Eddy responded cooly "Well, there was that one time… but your face was so lost in the pillows that..."

"You quip."

"I… I what?"

"Joke! You have to be joking!" but Eddy just laughed. Edd began to push against Eddy's chest.

"Get up."

"Ya know" Eddy leaned in against Edd's hands and whispered his hot breath onto Edd's left ear, "I like when you get all worked up, because usually it just makes you real horny. And I know just the fix." Eddy kissed the ear and lifted his head to look into Edd's eyes. He could read the need behind the stubborn façade.

"Oh, fine! I concede!" Edd shouted into Eddy's face before swiftly tugging him into a firm kiss.


End file.
